Between Hope and Fear
by MJ Jackson
Summary: This is a modern Pride and Prejudice story. The basic plot involves, of course, Elizabeth and Darcy. They meet shortly after Charles and Jane become engaged. Darcy comes to visit for Christmas and the couple fights and completely misunderstands each other
1. Prologue

_Hello everyone. I'm new to the site but I decided to go ahead and post my story. I have a majority of the story written already so I should be able to post about once a week. Thanks for reading...I hope you enjoy. _

_Blurb: This is a modern Pride and Prejudice action/adventure story although it will take a couple chapters to get to the action part. The basic plot involves, of course, Elizabeth and Darcy. They meet shortly after Charles and Jane become engaged. Darcy comes to visit for Christmas and the couple fights and completely misunderstands each other. However, when Elizabeth travels to Boston for her sister's wedding she realizes that there's more to Darcy than meets the eye._

**Between Hope and Fear**

**Prologue**

The world had gone to hell and it seemed as though Elizabeth Bennet had been caught right in the middle of it. The loud whirling of the helicopter followed by the deafening gunshot bangs seemed to be consuming her senses. Dark clouds of dust prevented her from seeing the ground ahead.

The ferocity of the burning in her chest combined with her sore legs and bruised ribs made her just want to give up--she was just so tired. It seemed as though she had spent the last week of her life running from one thing or another. However, in the midst of all the danger and chaos Elizabeth knew she _had_ to keep running--somehow if she ran hard and fast enough she would be safe. Suddenly she felt a small tug on her hand urging her forward and she almost smiled as she remembered that _he _was with her and because of that everything else would be okay.

She looked down at their joined hands and knew that she had to keep going, that she couldn't give up now--not when they were so close to their freedom. Anger rushed through her as she remembered the last week of her life and that anger set her determination. Within seconds she was pushing again, she was simply too stubborn to allow them to win. If it was a fight they wanted then she would be ready.

They had been pushed too much; it was time to fight back.


	2. Chapter 1

**Between Hope and Fear  
Chapter 1**

**Chapter 1**

_Four months earlier_

"I think you should just elope."

"Lizzy!" Jane laughed. "You know very well I could never do that."

Rolling her eyes Elizabeth replied, "I don't know how you can stand it. I mean you announced your engagement less than twenty-hours ago and you already have six long and tedious voicemails from Mama detailing the plans she has already made for your wedding. How are you going to survive the next couple months?"

"I'm happy, Lizzy. Even Mama and all her nonsense can't ruin that."

Yes, there was no denying Jane Bennet was happy. She was positively glowing. Last night, she had announced to her family her impending nuptials with Charles Bingley.

Elizabeth, of course, had found out several days previous and had silently been congratulating herself on the success of her matchmaking genius. Although she had never been one to mess around with other's love lives, she had not been able to resist once she met Charles Bingley.

Charles' Great Uncle, Mr. Jennings, had once owned a ranch in the small Montana town that both Bennet sisters had grown up in. However, he had died about a year ago and had left the whole estate to his nephew.

Several months later, Charles, appeared in town to take over the care of the ranch. Sadly, it had fallen into disrepair during the last months of Mr. Jennings life because it had simply become too much for him to take care of.

As a city-boy, Charles really had no idea where to being so he had called in several contractors to help him make the necessary improvements. For the next several weeks, he wasn't seen as much around to town as he was spending all his free time helping with the repairs.

So although the whole town seemed to be buzzing with information about Charles, very few had actually met him. Elizabeth, however, got her chance a soon after he arrived.

As a veterinarian assistant, Elizabeth usually helped Dr. Lucas with the care of the local animals. As she had been raised in a farming town, she wasn't unfamiliar with animal care. Usually she helped Dr. Lucas when he visited different ranches. Elizabeth had always wanted to be a veterinarian herself, but her family lacked the sufficient funds to send her away to school, so she settled on becoming an assistant.

One Monday morning when she had been at the office alone, she picked up the phone and was surprised to hear a very distressed voice on the other end.

"I need to talk to a Dr. Lucas please as soon as possible!"

"Dr. Lucas isn't in right now, but I'm Elizabeth Bennet his assistant. May I ask who I'm speaking to?"

"Yes of course, this is Charles Bingley down at the Netherfield Ranch."

"Good afternoon, Mr. Bingley is everything alright?"

"No, actually, I'm afraid it's not. One of the horses is giving birth here and Mr. King said that Dr. Lucas usually comes out and helps with the births. I'm really not sure what to do."

"Dr. Lucas won't be back for a couple hours. But I could come, Mr. Bingley. I've lived on a farm my whole life. I'll leave right now. I'm sure everything is alright."

"Thank you so much, Miss Bennet," Mr. Bingley sighed with relief.

Elizabeth immediately packed up her equipment and quickly made her way to the car. The town of Meryton, Montana was relatively small and because the office was located almost in the center of town it only took her a few minutes to reach Netherfield Ranch. As she parked her car, she saw a young, light-haired man walking quickly towards her.

After they exchanged a brief greeting, Mr. Bingley led her down to the stables. The horse, Marigold, appeared to be progressing normally and Lizzy spent the next couple hours helping birth a little foal. When they had finished cleaning the barn, Mr. Bingley invited Mr. King and Elizabeth to come wash up in the main house.

She finished washing up quickly and followed the sound of clattering dishes that appeared to be coming from the kitchen. When he finally noticed her standing in the doorway, he greeted her warmly and handed her a glass of lemonade.

"Thank you, Mr. Bingley."

"Please stop with the Mr. Bingley nonsense—that's my late father and I don't think I'm quite ready to fill his shoes alone yet. So please call me Charles."

Lizzy smiled. "Of course, Charles, and please call me Elizabeth or Lizzy that's what most people call me," she paused and looked around the kitchen, "Where did Mr. King go?"

"Oh, he said to apologize but he had urgent business he had to attend to. So Lizzy, can I get you anything to eat?"

"Oh no I'm fine. Thank you though."

He smiled in response.

"So have you enjoyed your time in Meryton so far?" Elizabeth asked.

"Actually I have, however, I've spent so much time cooped up in this house that I haven't had any time to meet anyone. You're the first non-repair oriented person I have met since I first got here."

"Really? Well then obviously you are working too hard." She shook her head in mock admonishment. "Do you have any plans for this evening?"

Frowning slightly he replied, "Well…my sister and friend were supposed to come for a visit but Caroline decided that Paris sounded more intriguing and Will is busy at work so I guess that means that no I don't have any plans."

"Well how fortunate I came along then because I have plans for you. You see once a month the Lucas's throw a big social gathering at their bar, The Assembly. It's really a lot of fun—there's dancing, karaoke, and lots of food. My family would love to have you as our guest."

Charles grinned. "That sounds like a lot of fun. Count me in."

"Great! Well I really should be going, but make sure your there by 7:30."

"Where exactly am I going?" He asked, throwing her puzzled look.

"It's right on main street." Seeing he understood she added in teasing voice, "This town is so small that it's impossible to get lost."

Charles laughed and walked Elizabeth to the door. The two said their farewells and Elizabeth made her way back to town.

That evening Charles usual was running late and arrived at The Assembly a little after 7:30, hurriedly making his way towards the entrance. However, just as he turned the corner he ran into something very soft.

"Ouch!"

No, he immediately realized that it wasn't an object but a person that he had run into. When he looked down to offer his assistance, he was met by the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen.

"I'm so sorry." He extended his hand to the blue-eyed girl.

The girl took his hand and he helped her to his feet. "No, really it's fine. It was my fault I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

He shook his head adamantly. "No, I'm the one who should apologize—"

"Really you don't need to and I think unless we like to spend the rest of our night apologizing to each other I believe we should accept equal amount of the blame." She smiled sweetly.

Seeing that Charles could ever refuse such an angelic creature, he gave her a broad grin in acceptance.

"I would love to stay and chat but I really must go and find my family. However, it was lovely running into you," she said blushing slightly.

Charles watched as the blue-eyed angel made her way into the bar and disappeared. After he collected himself, he too walked into the bar and began to look for Elizabeth.

It didn't take very long to find her as there wasn't too many people gathered yet. She was looking very pretty and was in a group of several other women.

"Hello, Lizzy." She looked up and smiled.

"Charles! I'm so glad you made it. Now come on, there are so many people I want to introduce you to."

Charles spent the next fifteen minutes being introduced to more people than he had ever believed could live in Meryton and subconsciously looking for the blonde he had met earlier. Finally after they excused themselves from the Lucases, Lizzy announced that she wanted to introduce him to her family. As they walked towards the opposite wall, he noticed a large group of women gathered together. His heart stopped when he realized the blonde was one of them.

As he was introduced to each family member, he was instantly charmed. He could see they were all unique in their own way, and he thought they were each very interesting. Finally, after he had met Mrs. Bennet, Lydia, Kitty, and Mary he was allowed to turn his eyes on the blonde.

"Charles this is my sister Jane. Jane this is our new neighbor, Charles Bingley."

"We've met," she replied with a soft smile.

Elizabeth brow wrinkled in confusion. "How?"

Jane blushed. "Outside earlier I accidentally ran into Charles."

"Oh!" Elizabeth's eyebrows shot up—she hadn't expected that.

Charles smiled at Jane. "But Jane, I must say it is a pleasure to formally meet you."

"You too, Charles," she said, regaining her composure and her smile.

On seeing the return of her smile Charles realized he had no desire to part from her company so he asked, "Would you care to dance, Jane?"

"I would love too…"

Elizabeth smiled as she remembered how quickly things had progressed after that night. Charles and Jane had spent every waking moment together and within two months she had moved in to Netherfield.

And now some four months after the pair had met, they were engaged and planning to get married. It was almost sickening how perfect they were together; but they were both so incredibly nice that it was impossible not to be happy for them.

She turned back and looked her smiling sister who was now situated across from her on the couch.

"So do you have any idea of when the wedding will be? Or where?"

Jane smiled. "Well Charles grew up in Boston and he wants to get married in the same church that his parents did. He actually has been looking into it and the same minister who married his parents can marry us too."

"Really? That's cool. But have you ran that idea by Mom?"

Jane appeared puzzled. "No, why?"

"Well you do realize that she will probably want a big, lavish wedding in front of all of Meryton?"

"I know that, Lizzy, but this is really important to Charles and I want him to be happy."

Lizzy sighed. "Well okay I'll try to help you with her." She gave Jane a big grin, "I think it will be terribly romantic."

"I know, isn't it? And once Mom hears all the details I'm sure she will love to have the wedding in Boston. We can also invite everyone from Meryton, I'm sure a few of them wouldn't mind flying to Boston to see me get married."

Lizzy moved to the couch where Jane was sitting and wrapped her sister in a fierce embrace. "I'm so happy for you, Jane and whether Mom approves or not I will be at the wedding cheering you on and making sure it's the best day of your entire life."

"Oh Lizzy!"

The pair stayed in tight embrace for several minutes until Jane pulled back still smiling. "I almost forgot. There are some pictures of wedding dresses I want to show you."

"Okay," Lizzy said, instantly regaining her former cheeriness. "Go get them."

Jane immediately got up from the couch and made her way up the stairs. Elizabeth exhaled deeply and looked up at the ceiling. It was wonderful to see her sister so happy. She had always been closest to Jane and had always hoped that she would find a man worthy of her and now it appeared she had.

Elizabeth sat up abruptly, remembering that she had been expecting a call from Dr. Lucas. She was anxious to hear from one of their clients on how one of their horses had faired after a difficult birth. She decided to use their phone to check her office voice mail. Picking up the phone, she was startled to hear voices already on the line. Elizabeth recognized Charles's voice immediately and knew she should have hung up, but the warm, baritone voice of other speaker had her entranced.

"You're getting what, Charles?"

"Married. I'm getting married, Will."

"To Janet?"

"Jane, her name is Jane."

The trance the man's voice had put her in was slowing wearing off as she was becoming increasingly annoyed by the man's condescending tone.

"Isn't it a little soon to be getting married? How long have you been dating her?"

"Four months."

"Charles! Four months! Are you sure about this? I mean you're in some small town in Montana. Are you positive that this isn't just another passing infatuation?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes in exasperation. She wanted to yell at the man and tell him to butt out.

"Will, I love Jane and she loves me. I'm marrying her. End of discussion. Now I would like for you to be my best man, will you stand up for me?"

Elizabeth silently cheered Charles on as she heard the man on the other end of the phone sigh. "Of course, Charles, you know I wouldn't miss your wedding for the world. When is it?"

"Well were not exactly sure of that yet but I just wanted to make sure you'd be there."

"I will. So tell me about this Jane. I assume from the picture you sent me of her that she's an angel?"

"Yes, she is the most lovely, kind-hearted person I've ever met."

The man's warm, deep laughter startled Elizabeth from her silence and she almost gasped in surprise. She hadn't expected him to have such a beautiful laugh.

"So what about the rest of Jane's family are they decent people? Which one of the girls in this picture is the maid of honor?"

Elizabeth was puzzled wondering which picture Charles and Will were talking about.

"Well the maid of honor's name is Lizzy and I believe she's the girl to the right of Jane in the picture."

Elizabeth heard the man expel a deep breath before replying. "Charles, you must be joking? There is no way I can be seen with this woman, let alone dance with her."

"What why? Lizzy is very pretty and kind."

"Well she's tolerable I guess, but really Charles…"

Elizabeth slammed down the phone on to cradle. She didn't want to listen to another minute. She was furious! How could a man she had never met be so cruel? Elizabeth sighed and shook her head. She knew she wasn't beautiful like Jane was but she didn't think she was so unbearable that a man couldn't be asked to dance with her. No, she thought trying to put herself in better spirits she probably want to dance with The Jerk anyways he probably was some awfully smelling, portly sort of man. "Yes," she assured herself, "he had to be."

"Oh gosh, Lizzy, I'm so sorry it took me so long. I couldn't find the magazine I wanted to show you."

Elizabeth jumped in surprise. She had almost completely forgotten that she was at Jane's house. Putting on a bright smile, she spent the next hour helping Jane sort through bridal magazines.

When it was finally time for dinner, Charles made an appearance once again. Elizabeth flushed when she saw him still embarrassed about the conversation she wasn't supposed to have heard. All through dinner she tried to focus on the conversation but her mind kept repeating the man's cruel words, repeating themselves over and over in her head. Elizabeth was abruptly pulled back from her thoughts when she heard Charles and Jane discussing the best man.

"I talked with Will today; he's very pleased for us." Elizabeth snorted and Charles looked up at her with a curious expression on his face. Elizabeth immediately coughed several times to cover the blunder.

"Oh I long to meet him, sweetheart. Do you think he'll be able to visit before the wedding?"

"I'm not sure. Will's work keeps him away most of the time." Elizabeth repressed the urge to roll her eyes. The Jerk was a workaholic too. How typical!

"What exactly does Will do?"

"Well he pretty much has had to run his father's company since his father passed away several years ago."

"Oh how awful for him—to lose a parent so young. Does he have any other family to spend Christmas with?

"Well not really. I doubt his cousin, Richard will be staying in the states for Christmas. Richard is his cousin on his mother's side and most of that side of his family still lives in England."

"Does he not have any other relatives in the states?"

"No." Charles shook his head sadly, taking a long sip of his wine before looking back up at them. "Jane, Lizzy I probably should tell you this since you'll be meeting Will soon enough, but Will is the only one left in his family. His parents and little sister were killed tragically some years ago in a car accident."

Jane gasped. "Oh how horrible—to be left all alone."

"It happened about three years ago and apparently they swerved to miss some sort of animal and went over the embankment. It was awful."

"That's terrible," Jane replied squeezing Charles' hand tightly. "How has Will dealt with all?"

Charles squeezed Jane's hand lightly in return before saying, "He's mostly thrown himself to work. He really hasn't been the same since."

Elizabeth sat back in her seat with a large, sad sigh. It didn't change the fact that the guy was a jerk but she felt a wave of sympathy for him. It didn't matter how lacking a person's social skills were—no one deserved to lose their family so suddenly or so tragically.

It surprised Elizabeth that the Will she had heard on the phone was the same William Darcy she had heard of for months. She never would have expected that the man Charles had made sound so perfect had actually turned out to be a jerk that had such a tragic past.

The rest of the meal was extremely subdued as they all took in the pain Will must have suffered over the last several years. After dinner they all decided to have coffee and desert in the living room. As Charles and Jane talked quietly on the couch, Lizzy decided she needed to stretch her legs. She walked to the mantel and began to look at the pictures that sat atop it. She had never really paid attention to the pictures before, but she was bored and needed to get her mind off Will's story.

The first picture she saw was one she knew must have been added recently as it was one she recognized she had taken herself—they had been celebrating Jane's birthday and the couple was sharing a cute, chaste kiss.

The next several were ones that she expected were of his family. She saw a picture of a lovely older couple and assumed they were his parents. There was also a picture with Charles and two women that because of the family resemblance she figured they were his sisters, Caroline and Louisa.

The last picture on the mantel was one of Charles dressed in a tux smiling and posing with another man who was also in a tux. As she gazed at the other man in the picture, she felt her heart-stop—the man in the picture had to be the most beautiful man she'd ever seen. His smile was genuine, his striking patrician features gave his face a boyish charm and his body was lean and fit. She had never seen such a perfect man.

She turned back to Charles. "Who's this?"

Charles looked up at picture she was pointing to. "Oh that's Will but that picture was taken several years ago."

"Will? As in your best man, the guy we've been talking about the whole night?"

"One in the same." Charles gave her a puzzled smile. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she blushed furiously, "I…I…just didn't think he was so…handsome."

Charles grinned. "Well you'll get to see him soon enough at the wedding and you can judge for yourself."

"Charles, I really think you should invite him for Christmas. I would feel awful if he spent it by himself."

"Okay," he agreed, unable to refuse her anything, "I'll call him tomorrow and ask but I can't promise anything. He's been reclusive these last couple years."

Jane nodded solemnly and Elizabeth turned back to study the picture again. She tried unsuccessfully to stomp out the butterflies that had suddenly developed in her stomach. _Insufferable gorgeous, perfect man!_


End file.
